Wolverine
Wolverine is one of the X-Men and possibly the most popular one of them all. He is the man/mutant with the knifes/claws that come out of his hands. In the live-action films, he is played by Hugh Jackman. The V Crusader Storyline Wolverine helped the X-Men, Lizbeth, the Avengers, the Justice League and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles against Hunson's greatest plan. And they stopped his plan where he came very close to his conquest once more as par Abadeer. Allies and enemies Friends: The X-Men, Professor X, Lizbeth Zaragoza, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, the Avengers, the Justice League, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Vanelope Von Sweetz, Sergant Callohun, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, The Lyoko Warriors, Lance, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Linkara, the Helper Squad, Starkiller, Cruger, Juno, Caboose, Proxy, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, the King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), The Terminator, Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link, Deadpool, (On/Off) Enemies: Apocalypse, Mr. Sinister, William Striker Jr., Shaw, Hunson Abadeer and the Nightopshere Empire, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos' empire, the Sith Stalker, Deadpool (On/Off) The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Wolverine somehow makes his way to the scene against the Dystopian forces of Discord. He helps the team drive them off and meets again with his friend Lizbeth and his enemy Hunson Abadeer. He works with both of them as they united to stop the greater foe of Discord. He tags with his friends and swears to get Sektor having learn of his friend Lizbeth losing her friend Ice King to him. He decides to tag with Abadeer in case of trouble since he knows Lizbeth can take care of herself. He is encountered by Discord and Sigma and he personally brings in Sektor to his friends and Abadeer. Wolverine participates in the final battle and fights Negachin with the other two new members of the team. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Wolverine returns again to work with the heroes against Mechuckles and other villains and meets with the Helper Squad first while waiting for the others.He also meets the Body Guard unit led by Brock Samson. He deals with Sir Slicer last time we seen him. It is unknown how it turned out but he does meet with Asura as their newest ally. He comments on Ares' power with Alucard, after Asura defeats his Colloseus. He goes off with Terminator to fight Jan of the Robotic Empire. He kills Sir Slicer by shredding his body and brain thus eliminating another member of Phobos' empire The Wrath of God Of War TBA Meister of War TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona. Wolverine works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in resurrecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non-existent and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders.Wolverine helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. Wolverine helps his friends go after Pan and his allies and stop his Titan plans. Gallery wolvernie.jpg wolvernie 1.jpg wolvernie 2.jpg wolvernie 3.jpg wolvernie 4.jpg wolvernie 5.jpg wolvernie 6.jpg wolvernie 7.jpg Berserker Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine's Berserker Rage Logan(Film)Still33.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Superheroes Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The V Crusaders Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Team heroes Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Major Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Regenerators Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Adamantium Users Category:Beards Category:Claw Wielders Category:Immortals Category:Sexy characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Martyrs Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Partner Category:Non Humans Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brian Drummond Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mark Hamill Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Keith Ferguson Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nolan North Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Xander Mobus Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Scott McNeil Category:Members of the Jisatsu Squadron Category:Bikers Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:X-Men Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Ross Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Marc Thompson